


La promesa

by SandaBL



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandaBL/pseuds/SandaBL
Summary: Tras los sucesos ocurridos en el juego (Final E) y el epílogo de los conciertos (Final Bueno), 9S y 2B se encuentran que el mundo por fin ha sido liberado de la amenaza mecánica. Sin su deber como soldados, por fin podrán tener ese descanso juntos con el que tanto fantaseaban.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	La promesa

Habían pasado pocos días desde que 2B logró recuperar los datos de memoria de 9S del arca caída. Ambos se encontraban en el campamento de la resistencia, y Anémona les obligó a descansar en el cuarto que les asignó. Al principio, la situación fue incómoda para ambos y se hizo el silencio durante horas en las que cada uno, únicamente separados por una estantería metálica a medio llenar y colocada en medio de la habitación, se encontraban en sus respectivas camas mirando al techo descascarillado. Cada uno tenía sus motivos; tras la euforia generada por su vuelta, 2B no sabía cómo encarar a aquel que amaba pero que tanto daño había causado. En el contrario, la ira, el odio, la desesperación y los sentimientos de venganza habían desaparecido; por fin había recuperado a su eterna protectora, aquella de la que nunca debió haberse separado y nunca volverá a dejar que desaparezca de su vida. Ese mismo motivo era el que atormentaba al androide: el temor por perderla. Había descendido hasta los rincones más profundos y oscuros de su propio ser, había llegado a odiar y despreciar a aquellas máquinas tanto que no le habría importado morir con tal de eliminar hasta la última de ellas, había puesto en peligro a todos por una razón egoísta e infantil… Sentía que se había traicionado a sí mismo, al sí mismo que ella quería proteger, a ese chico que le regaló recuerdos de pura luz. Temía que en lo que se había convertido la dañase y alejase de él.

A las seis horas, treinta y cuatro minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos de tortuoso silencio, los Pods deliberaron tras 7 segundos de comunicación abreviada, que lo mejor sería intervenir.  
—Pods 153 y 042 a las unidades 9S y 2B —dijeron al unísono con su reverberante voz metálica —. La observación y evaluación indica claros signos de inestabilidad anómalos teniendo en cuenta los datos de identidad que procesamos de cada uno. Propuesta: estableced comunicación y comprobaréis la anomalía de vuestro propio comportamiento.  
Con la velocidad de reacción de maestros con la hoja, ambos desenfundaron para cortar sus palabras por la mitad.  
—¡Calla, Pod! —gritaron con toda la energía guardada durante su voto de silencio.  
De ambas camas colocadas en las paredes paralelas se generó un movimiento súbito para reincorporarse. Al hacerlo, rápidamente sus miradas se encontraron a través de la estantería. Mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro, pero ninguno decía nada. Se habían buscado, pero cada uno esperaba que el otro diese el primer paso y hablase. Era más fácil responder a lo que se te plantee, pero por lo que realmente esperaban la voz del otro era porque querían un gesto de acogida y arropamiento, querían sentir el abrazo de sus palabras. Afortunadamente para ambos, observar a 2B y mantener el tipo nunca ha sido uno de los fuertes de 9S.  
—Hey… —la voz afloró débil y sin cuerpo ya que no estaba pensando, solo se dejaba llevar —. En todo este rato me he estado preguntando una cosa. ¿Por qué en el cuarto de descanso destinado para las unidades YoRHa no tienen camas cómodas? Siento mi espalda crujir.  
Ninguno de los dos podía creerse que el silencio se hubiese roto con él diciendo eso. Sobre todo ella, porque le demostraba que seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente, dulce y de un corazón puro. Por el camino puede que alguna que otra vez también se añadiese lo de bobo e ingenuo pero, en definitiva, seguía siendo el chico de sus recuerdos de pura luz.  
—Deja de quejarte —replicó con su habitual fachada de frialdad.  
—¿Eh? Vamos, no me dirás que a ti te parecen cómodas, ¿no? —respondió algo picado —. Si es así me callo y no vuelvo a decir nada.  
—No, pero no me quejo por ello.  
—Bueno, supongo que entonces llega mi momento de callar —9S volvió a tumbarse, aunque esta vez miraba de reojo la reacción de su contraria.  
—No… —susurró con una apenada voz —. En ningún momento he querido que dejes de hablar.  
—¡Lo sé! —exclamó a la vez que se levantaba de golpe con un brinco —. Solo estaba jugando.  
Aquellas palabras terminaron con una sonrisa en dirección a la señorita que, aún conociendo las intenciones del androide, por una vez también quería ser partícipe de sus tonterías. 

Las siguientes horas, decidieron ponerse juntos sentados al borde de una misma cama para continuar charlando. Como siempre, el más hablador fue 9S, aunque esta vez tenía excusa: tenía que actualizar a 2B de todo lo que ocurrió tras su muerte. Cuando terminó, fue la muchacha la que recibió el testigo de buen gusto de, primero, explicarse y disculparse por su verdadera asignación a su lado y todo el dolor que le había causado y, segundo, de poner al día a su compañero sobre la pequeña aventura para recuperar su consciencia del Arca. Ninguno de los dos tuvo claro cómo eran capaces de conseguir que las palabras fluyeran sin que hubiera un final, aún cuando eran cosas nada fáciles de contar sin que hubiera baches por el camino. Es asumible que, en su afán por no retomar el mutismo, ambos quisieran evitar el mínimo espacio entre palabra y palabra. También, aunque ninguno lo admitiría de buenas a primeras, estaban emocionados de por fin poder estar juntos y querían aprovechar al máximo. Es por ello que, conociéndose y conociendo lo que sentían al escuchar al otro hablar, querían ser benevolentes con el contrario ampliando todo lo que pudieran su tiempo de escucha, superando su propia vergüenza, rabia, dolor y tristeza al recordar todo lo sufrido.

Los siguientes días todos los del campamento notaron distinta su relación. Siempre les veían juntos y en esta ocasión no era distinto, pero emanaban un aura de mayor apego el uno por el otro. Devola incluso aseguró que, mientras salían a la ciudad, a lo lejos, le pareció ver que se daban la mano y paseaban juntos. También decir que ese día había rozado su límite con la bebida y no es una fuente muy fiable, pero al menos Popola está con ella y le gusta creer en esa versión de su hermana, ya que, como casi todos en el campamento, cree que hacen una pareja muy adorable y merecen estar juntos.  
Algo sí es cierto de la versión de Devola, ese día aquellos androides salieron a dar un paseo. ¿Dirección? Hacia donde tenían algo pendiente: el centro comercial.

El día les sonreía con un azulado cielo brillante, aunque tal predisposición climática junto con unos nulos cambios en la presión atmosférica significaban un día caluroso y sin nada de viento; ambos agradecieron las reparaciones en sus sistemas de refrigeración. Conocían el paseo como la palma de su mano y era simple: todo recto y cruzar el puente colgante. Tras la disolución de toda forma de vida mecánica, era hasta más sencillo. Podían disfrutar y fijarse en el entorno como hasta nunca lo habían hecho, ya que sus únicas preocupaciones se habían convertido en no tropezar caminando y no cabrear ningún jabalí o alce por el camino.  
Ambos disfrutaron el contacto con el pequeño estanque a la salida del campamento, nicho para pequeños peces y renacuajos. Los edificios en pie, semiderruidos y llenos de maleza eran la norma de aquel paseo que hasta ahora había pasado sin ninguna atención pero, en cierta forma, era encomiable que una obra así por parte de la humanidad consiguiese perdurar tras milenios de guerras y destrucción, incluso conservando cierta belleza a pesar de las heridas. El más reflexivo de la pareja, ante dichas edificaciones, no pudo evitar pensar que en parte ellos mismos no se diferenciaban tanto de esos mismo edificios en ruinas que iban sorteando; ella, aún dando cuenta de su alrededor, mantenía su silenciosa costumbre de disfrutar de la presencia y compañía de 9S en los momentos más livianos y triviales, como este.  
Cruzando por aquel cochambroso puente colgante, a escasos metros de su destino, precisamente fue ella la que inició una conversación.  
—No hacía falta que viniéramos, ¿lo sabes? Cualquier otro plan habría sido satisfactorio para mí.  
—¡Claro que lo sé! —replicó al instante —. Pero una promesa es una promesa, y prometimos que iríamos de compras y que te daría una camiseta.  
—Sobre eso… —el punto al que quería llegar había tomado forma antes de lo previsto —. ¿No faltaría para el concepto “ir de compras” que alguien estuviese vendiendo algo? Y, honestamente, dudo que encontremos ninguna camiseta por aquí, y no me hagas volver a mencionar lo que opino sobre los regalos.  
—Wow, wow, wow. —el escaneador paró en seco casi al final de aquel puente y dio un giro de 180 grados —. Está claro que hay cosas a explicar. Primero, cuando los humanos “iban de compras” no siempre compraban nada, digamos que era una especie de evento ritualístico; segundo, ¿quién sabe los restos que pueden haber sobrevivido de la era humana?  
—Nines… —antes de poder siquiera terminar sus palabras, ya estaba siendo arrastrada de la mano.  
—¡Venga; no seas tan tiquismiquis!  
Con el ímpetu de un aventurero se adentraron en aquel conocido establecimiento abandonado: el centro comercial. La oxidada reja que antaño le daba cierre ahora hacia de entrada eterna. En el interior, la luz era completamente natural, un entramado de claroscuros producidos por las grietas y huecos en paredes y techo por los que los rayos de sol lograban colarse. No eran los únicos polizones, durante los milenios la maleza también se había adentrado y fagocitado el centro comercial casi en su totalidad.  
Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaban, la entrada, la lágrima lunar en la esquina superior derecha, la salida que abrió Emil al Reino del Bosque en la esquina superior izquierda, el ascensor en el fondo de la sala… Lo extraño habría sido lo contrario, por lo que ¿cómo iba a encontrar algo que nunca habían visto por allí? Era algo que inquietaba a la unidad de combate mientras que seguía al joven que la guiaba hacia una de las paredes donde parecía haberse derrumbado el segundo piso, ya que todo estaba cubierto por escombros.  
9S soltó su mano y empezó a escarbar con entusiasmo en busca de su tesoro. Iban pasando los minutos y el entusiasmo en la cara del muchacho se fue tornando en una ansiedad y un nerviosísmo palpables.  
—¡No, no, no, no y no. Tiene que estar aquí! —empezó a rebuscar entre otro de los montones de escombros colindantes — ¡2B, ayúdame a buscar, por favor!  
—No termino de entender, pero… —antes de terminar la frase, desenvainó su espada y la usó para ayudarse a mover aquellas rocas.

Estuvieron una media hora recorriendo cada rincón donde pudiera haber hueco para escarbar pero, cuando no hubo más donde buscar, acabaron sentados en los escalones hacia el ascensor. Al androide se le veía especialmente cansado y hundido.  
—9S, ¿vas a explicarme ahora a qué ha venido todo esto? —mientras la muchacha decía aquello, desde la entrada, un jabalí con algo enrollado entre los colmillos irrumpía por la entrada principal sin que ellos se percatasen.  
—La verdad es que… —giró la cabeza para mirarla a la cara y, cuando iba a continuar hablando, botó de su asiento para levantarse de una sentada —. ¡A POR EL JABALÍ!

No fue extremadamente inteligente por su parte, ya que alertó al animal, el cual se puso a corretear por el interior del centro comercial en círculos. 9S intentó varias veces ponerse en frente para pararlo, con desastrosos resultados todas de ellas. En uno de sus fracasos, mientras el animal correteaba y él se encontraba tirado en el suelo magullado, 2B atravesó por el costado a la bestia. Al retirar su espada del interior del animal, este cayó al suelo y, rápidamente antes de que se manchase de sangre, desenredó la tela envuelta entre sus colmillos. Estaba muy arrugada y sucia pero, en efecto, era una camiseta con un estampado de una lágrima lunar en la parte posterior. Agarrándola y contraponiéndola contra su propio pecho, 2B intuyó que era de su talla.  
Al darse la vuelta, 9S aún estaba tratando de reincorporarse como pudiera, sin prestar demasiada atención a 2B; el animal le había dejado malherido y necesitaba todas sus fuerzas y concentración para poder ponerse en pie.  
—Buscabas esto, ¿cierto? —levantó la mano con la que sujetaba la camiseta.  
Levantó la mirada en el momento que iba a flexionar las rodillas y ayudarse con las manos para levantarse, aquel despiste le hizo caer de culo de nuevo.  
—Eh… —desde el suelo, la figura de 2B le resultaba intimidante —. Sí, pero puedo explicarlo.  
—Adelante, te escucho —se cruzó de brazos.  
Aquel gesto aceleró el ritmo cardíaco del escaneador.  
—Verás… yo… —hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y coger aire —. Llevaba unos días planeando esto. Les pregunté en el campamento a Devola y Popola si podían hacerme una camiseta con un diseño y unas medidas específicas para un androide femenino, enseguida supieron que se trataba de ti y, sin dudar, dijeron que sí. Al menos Popola, Devola me encargó que le trajese una remesa de las flores para hacer esa bebida que tanto le gusta.  
—Hm… continúa.  
—Tardaron unos días pero, esta mañana, me la entregaron. Ambas estaban ansiosas por ver tu reacción, pero les comenté que sería a solas y aquí por una promesa. Lo entendieron, aunque si te fijaste, en cuanto nos marchamos, estaban especialmente pendientes de nosotros.  
—Entiendo, pero eso no explica todo.  
—Cierto. La cuestión es que esta mañana vine para preparar en esos escombros la camiseta —señaló hacia el primer montón que desenterró —. Quería que fuese una sorpresa y que pudiésemos imitar el ritual de “ir de compras”, pero supongo que ese animal vino en cuanto me fui y de escarbar en busca de comida se le enganchó.  
Entonó una pequeña risita de resignación.  
—Lo siento por las molestias.  
La androide hizo una pequeña mueca de desaprobación. Se acercó lentamente a 9S, aún caído, y le ofreció la mano. En cuanto se la tomó, ejerció tal fuerza que lo levantó de una acercándolo hasta su pecho para abrazarlo. No quería separarse de él nunca, y por ella ese abrazo habría durado hasta que todas sus partes metálicas quedasen inútiles y se quedasen en esa misma posición para la eternidad.  
—Gracias… —las lágrimas entorpecían el ritmo en sus palabras —. De verdad, gracias por seguir creando recuerdos tan maravillosos a tu lado. Las emociones están prohibidas para nosotros, los androides, pero…  
Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a quitar las vendas de sus ojos y de los de 9S.  
—Por fin… —sus azulados ojos no podían separar la mirada los unos de los otros, unos de los que emanaban lágrimas sin cesar —. Por fin puedo estar contigo como siempre he querido.  
Rompió aquella mirada mutua para fijarse en los finos labios de su amado, hacia a los que poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más.  
—No voy a volver a hacerte daño, nunca más. Lo prometo porque… —se detuvo a escasos milímetros de aquellos labios —. Te quiero.  
Finalmente, entre lágrimas de ambos lados, se fundieron en una misma figura con aquel beso. Ambos sentían que todo había valido la pena solo por este momento, que de volver a tener que repetir todo lo vivido una y otra vez en un ciclo eterno, este momento justificaría todo el dolor y el sufrimiento previo. Suave, cálido, cariñoso, acogedor… Toda adjetivación de aquel momento era absurda. Solamente ellos sabían exactamente lo maravilloso que estaba siendo este momento y que podrían rememorarlo eternamente, porque era un recuerdo que podrían borrar de su identidad de memoria, pero se quedaría grabado en ellos para siempre como algo más que nada ni nadie podría borrar nunca. 

Tras aquello, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, simplemente se cogieron de la mano y decidieron retornar. La espalda de aquellos soldados decreciendo a lo largo del puente colgante fue la última imagen que una figura, desde lo alto del edificio, recogió antes de bajar. Había estado allí observando todo el rato, pero los androides estaban demasiado ocupados como para siquiera llegar a notar su presencia. La figura antropomórfica lucía similar a las formas de vida mecánicas conocidas como Adán y Eva, pero estaba claro que no era ninguna de ellas. Su cabello era extremadamente corto por un lado de la cabeza y, por el otro, se dejaba caer cubriendo un tercio de su faz. Solo era visible un ojo por culpa de ello, y este era de un tono carmesí. El resto de sus rasgos faciales eran idénticos al dúo de albinos y, en el resto del cuerpo, sería igual de no ser por dos detalles: tenía el torso cubierto de marcas negras como las de Eva y le faltaba el brazo derecho.  
Ya en tierra, dirigió su rumbo hacia la salida del centro comercial. No tenía intención de seguir a los androides aunque le hubiesen llamado la atención, su destino se encontraba en lo más hondo del cráter de la ciudad, en los restos de los alienígenas.


End file.
